I'm Sorry and I love you, Papa
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sebagai seorang Istri dan Ibu dari putri kecil Namikaze, Sakura tak boleh kenal lelah, ia harus bisa mengatasi semua masalah yang ada di dalam keluarga kecilnya. Termasuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hanami bahwa Papa-Naru tak bisa sering-sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama mereka karena disibukan oleh pekerjaan/OOC/main chara/Sakura, Hanami & Naruto/Rate/T slight M/Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pinjam lagi yah, untuk mengisi semua karakter dalam ide cerita saya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Genre : Romance and family**

 **Main chara : Sakura, Hanami and Naruto. INGAT! Buat yg gk suka atau anti atapun benci sama pair ini silahkan pergi, dan jangan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa flamer menjijikan!**

 **Rate : T slight M. Gk tahan pengen nulis yang sedikit mengandung unsur dewasa, tapi ini cuma selingan tipis yg hanya digunakan untuk menambah mumbu asam(?) pedas(?) manis(?) pahit(?) di dalam fanfic ini xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm Sorry and I love you, Papa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita dengan surai merah muda sepanjang diatas pinggang itu sibuk memasangkan dasi hitam dileher seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang panjang dibagian kedua sisi wajah hingga menyentuh tulang pipi kokohnya.

Lelaki itu, yang jatuhnya seorang CEO tampan di Namikaze corp terus mengamati wajah cantik sang Istri yang entah kenapa terpasang sendu di pagi hari yang cerah.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan leher Naruto, Sakura yang hendak menjauh seketika pula gagal kala sebelah tangan kokoh pria itu melingkari bagian pinggangnya, menahan dirinya agar tak menjauh.

"Ada apa sayang, kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu ?" Tanyanya sambil merapatkan celah diantara tubuh mereka, menghilangkan jarak sehingga keduanya merapat tanpa ada celah.

Sakura menghela nafas, kepala pinkishnya mendongak tinggi keatas untuk membalas tatapan penuh cinta dari sepasang iris safir tajam di hadapannya. "Harusnya kau tak berjanji, aku takut kejadian itu terulang lagi..." Tuturnya cemas, kedua iris hijau menyala miliknya menatap lembut wajah tampan Naruto.

"Jangan cemas, kali ini aku pasti tak akan mengecewakan dia lagi." Balas lelaki itu sambil menunjukan senyum tipis, menenangan Sakura yang terlihat resah.

"Tapi Naru—"

"Papa !" Kalimat Sakura tersela ketika seorang gadis yang baru menginjak di usia awal memasuki remaja berseru dari dalam ruang tamu. Dua pasang Suami dan Istri itu melihat kedalam secara bersamaan, dengan sang wanita yang menoleh dan Naruto hanya menilik dari atas puncak kepalanya.

"Putriku sayang...!" Lelaki itu berseru senang, senyum lebar terukir manis di wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda dan tampan walau sudah memiliki satu anak perempuan yang baru berusia dua belas tahun.

"Papaaaa...!" Hanami memanggil sang Papa dengan begitu bahagianya, kaki mulusnya menapaki lantai marmer dalam rumah. Gadis serupa dengan sosok Sakura itu berlari kecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, bersiap untuk memeluk sang Papa tercinta.

Naruto tertawa kecil, tubuh tingginya sedikit merunduk untuk bisa langsung menerima terjangan dari tubuh mungil sang putri yang kini jarak mereka terpaut semakin dekat.

"Papaaa..." Dalam panggilan rindu diakhir, Hanami semakin dekat di tempat Naruto berdiri menyambut dirinya, hingga kemudian gadis bermahkota merah muda itu langsung melompat kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukan Papa..." Tutur gadis itu seraya memeluk erat leher Naruto, wajah cantiknya tersembunyi dilekukan sang Papa, menyesap dalam wangi parfum yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Iya sayang, Papa juga sangat merindukan Hanami." Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata, mengerling pada wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu, mengakatakan betapa manjanya putri semata wayang mereka.

Sakura terkikik geli, ia mendekati tempat Papa dan anak itu kemudian memanjangkan tangan lalu mengelus dengan lembut surai soft pink sang putri yang tumbuh panjang hingga sebatas pinggang atas.

"Papa pergi lama sekali, aku bahkan sampai tak bisa makan karena sangat merindukan Papa." Imbuh Namikaze cilik itu sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat merindukan Papa pirangnya yang baru pulang dari pergi keluar kota selama dua minggu, dan itupun tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya bahwa Papanya telah pulang.

Salahkan saja Sakura, sang Mama yang dengan tega tak menyampaikan kabar gembira ini padanya.

"Hiks... Mama jahat, tega tak memberi tahuku kalau Papa sudah pulang hiks hiks..." Tangis Hanami pecah dilekukan leher wangi Naruto, jari-jemari mungil nan lentik miliknya mencengkram erat kerah kemeja putih pada bagaian belakang yang di kenakan oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan Mama sayang. Bukan maksud Mama tak ingin memberi tahumu, tapi Mama tak mau sampai mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu hanya untuk memberitahukan kepulangan Papa." Jelas wanita Namikaze itu sambil menyisiri setiap helai lembut mahkota pink Hanami.

"Hanami...!" Naruto menjauhkan kepala Hanami dari lehernya, kemudian menetapkan wajah cantik putri tunggalnya di hadapannya tanpa menurunkan tubuh kecil itu dari gendongannya. "Papa yang melarang Mama agar tak membangunkanmu Nak..." Ucapnya dengan seulas senyum lebar.

"Isshh... Papa !" Tangis gadis itu terhenti, dengan gemas ia menarik sebelah pipi Naruto menggunakan tangan mungilnya. "Selalu saja seperti itu." Sakura yang melihat tingkah manja Hanami mau tak mau ikut tertawa bersama Naruto.

"Jangan marah pada wanita merah muda kita ya..." Hanami mengangguk mantap, menerima dengan senang hati permintaan sang Papa tampan.

"Papa, aku masih belum lupa dengan janji yang kemarin Papa ucapkan melalui telefon..." Telapak mungil Hanami menangkup pipi Naruto, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang diberikan penuh untuk Papanya.

"Janji ?!" Hanami menghembuskan nafas bosan. Selalu saja begini, Papanya yang terkadang bisa jahil mengerjai dirinya dengan berpura-pura tak ingat akan janji yang telah ia buat supaya dirinya lupa dan tak menagih lagi janji tersebut.

"Iya janji. Janji setelah Papa pulang dari meeting diluar kota kita bertiga akan jalan-jalan keluar dan makan Ramen di Ichiraku..." Ujarnya, masih ingat dengan sangat jelas ucapan Naruto kemarin lusa melalui sambungan telefon. Sudah sekitar dua hari yang lewat, sewaktu Naruto masih berada diluar kota.

"Baiklah sayang. Berdandanlah yang cantik nanti sore, okay !" Setika itu pula wajah cantik Hanami berbinar cerah, waktu yang sudah sangat lama sekali ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tercapai juga.

Ia dan Mama merah mudanya akan jalan-jalan diluar dengan Papanya, bersenang-senang bersama setelah sekian lama mereka tak pernah lagi berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kesibukan Naruto dalam mengurusi pejerkaan kantor yang di katakan oleh Hanami 'sial' karena telah merebut sosok Papa pirangnya dari dirinya.

"Naruto-kun...!" Lelaki itu melihat ketempat Sakura berdiri, ia terlihat tenang dalam mengelus kepala pink Hanami yang kini bertumpu kembali diatas bahunya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan menujukan raut cemas, mengisyaratkan agar Naruto menggagalkan rencana jalan-jalan keluar mereka bersama Hanami. Wanita itu takut, sangat takut sekali. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi bila Naruto sampai tak memenuhi janjinya pada putri mereka, yang jelas sangat menyuramkan rumah tangga mereka bila itu sampai terjadi.

"Tenang saja sayang !"

"Tapi Naru—"

"Sshh !" Naruto meletakan telunjuk panjangnya dibelahan bibir mungil Sakura, menahannya agar tak berbicara lagi. "Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Imbuhnya sambil tak henti mengelus lembut kepala Hanami yang kini tengah sibuk menghirup nyaman harum yang menguar dari kulit lehernya.

Menghela nafas, kemudian Sakura menangkup sebelah pipi Naruto. "Semoga yang kau katakan itu benar-benar tepat, aku tak mau kalian sampai bertengkar lagi." Ujarnya seraya mengukir senyum manis.

"Yah, semoga saja sayang..." Dan setelahnya Naruto langsung mengecup kening Sakura, meninggalkan cinta di dahi lebar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Wanita yang memiliki dua pasang zambrut terang itu menutup telefon dan di iringi dengan hembusan nafasnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu, ia sedih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Hanami.

Mengatakan pada anak itu bahwa Naruto akan pulang larut karena ada meeting mendadak di kantor dan terpaksa harus menggagalkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini Hanami pasti sedang sibuk berkutat di depan meja rias, mendandani dirinya agar terlihat cantik dan sempurna saat nanti akan pergi keluar dengan kedua orang tua.

Inilah dia yang Sakura takutkan. Naruto yang menebar janji manis pada putri mereka dan tak menepatinya dengan alasan yang tak pernah jauh dari meeting atau pulang larut malam, bisa sampai jam dua belas malam, bahkan pernah juga pulang dari kantor pada dini hari.

Sakura tak boleh lemah seperti ini. Sebagai seorang Istri dan Ibu dari satu anak, ia harus bisa mengatasi semua masalah yang ada. Dengan begitu, ia harus bisa menjelaskan dengan pelan kepada Hanami bahwa hari ini Naruto tak bisa pulang cepat dan akan pulang tengah malam.

"Tuhan, tolong bantu diriku untuk bisa mengatasi semua masalah ini..." Wanita itu mendongak, kedua kelopak lentiknya terkatup rapat sambil berdoa kepada sang pencipta alam semesta serta kehidupan. Meminta pertongan kepadanya untuk sedikit mempermudahkan menyelesaikan masalah yang memimpa keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

Sakura membuka pintu kamar tidur Hanami, segera ia masuk kedalam lalu menutup kembali pintu bercorak bunga mawar hidup tersebut.

Wanita itu meringis kecil, semangatnya langsung patah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada saat mendapati Hanami yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan diri sendiri melalui pantulan cermin rias. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, melihat Hanami yang tampak bersemangat merias diri di depan cermin sungguh membuat hatinya perih, seperti disayat oleh ribuan pisau silet.

"Hanami !" Mendengar panggilan dari arah jalan masuk ke kamar, gadis itupun langsung menoleh kesamping kanan untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Mama !" Serunya sembari tak henti menyisir dengan lembut rambut panjangnya. "Kenapa Mama belum berdandan,? Nanti kalau Papa pulang dan melihat Mama belum bersiap-siap maka Papa pasti akan marah..." Tuntut gadis itu panjang lebar, lantas kembali lagi menatut diri sendiri yang terdapat dalam pantulan cermin.

Sakura memaksakan senyum, kaki kecilnya menapaki lantai kamar, berjalan pelan menghampiri tempat Hanami yang saat ini sedang menyemprotkan parfum dibagian leher kemudian turun kepermukaan baju merah yang ia kenakan.

"Sayang, Papamu..." Hanani terdiam sambil menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin, tangan kecilnya terjulur panjang meletakan parfum semprot miliknya diatas meja rias, tempat susunan semua kosmetik baru kemudian melihat kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan Papa ?" Ia bertanya sambil masih setia berduduk di depan meja rias, wajah cantiknya sedikit menampilkan raut cemas. Sakura berdiri disamping Hanami, mereka sama-sama menatap diri sendiri melalui pantulan cermin.

"Ada meeting mendadak dan Papa tak bisa pulang..." Wanita cantik itu menyentuh bahu sang putri, sedikit memijatnya guna menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menghantui dirinya. "Jadi—"

"Papa membatalkan semuanya lagi. Benarkan, Mama ?!" Hanami menimpal datar, seketika wajahnya tertampil dingin membuat Sakura yang melihatnya jadi menggigit bibir bawah.

"Sayang, Pap—"

"AKU TAHU !" Sakura tersentak saat Hanami terlebih dulu menyela kalimatnya dengan suara tinggi. "Mama pasti mau bilang tolong maafkan Papa, iyakan !?" Iris safir tajam milik anak itu melirik Sakura dari samping dengan sorot penuh amarah.

"Kau benar, tapi semua ini memang bukan salah Papa"

"Tentu saja ini semua salah Papa..." Gadis itu menepis kasar tangan Sakura yang ada diatas bahunya, hingga berhasil menjauhkan tangan itu dari dirinya. "Papa yang menjanjikan ini semua, dan Papa juga yang membatalkannya. Lalu, apakah pantas ini disebut bukan salah Papa." Tuntutnya penuh ketajaman dan rasa kecewa yang sangat mendalam.

"Dengar Hanami, putriku sayang..." Kembali Sakura meraih bahu bergetar Hanami, menandakan bahwa kini gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu sedang menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara isak. "Ini juga bukan kemauan Papa, dia hanya terpaksa membatalkan semuanya." Jelas wanita itu sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hanami yang memiliki warna rambut sama seperti miliknya, dan juga sama panjangnya.

"Hiks, kenapa ?" Isak gadis itu mulai terdengar, empunya suara isak tersebut mendongak kesamping untuk menatap wajah dewasa sang Mama. "Ke–kenapa hiks Papa se–selalu tak menepati janjinya hiks hiks..." Adunya sambil deras meneteskan liquid kelantai marmer.

"Mengertilah Hanami. Papa orang yang sangat sibuk, dia selalu di bebani oleh pekerjaan." Ucap wanita itu dengan melempar tatapan sendu pada Hanami.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Mama, biarkan aku bersama dengan rasa kecewa ini." Tatapan tajam Hanami beralih kedepan cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan hancur.

"Hanam—"

"Please Mama...!" Menghela nafas, lalu Sakura mengecup cukup lama puncak kepala Hanami, sebelum kemudian menjauhkannya lagi lantas pergi berjalan pelan menuju letak pintu.

"Turunlah kebawah jika kau sudah merasa cukup baikan." Hanami tak merespon dalam bentuk apapun, yang dilakukan olehnya hanya mendunduk dalam sembari tak henti menangis karena sang Papa.

"Hiks hiks... Papa jahat hiks..." Isaknya setelah Sakura benar-benar pergi jauh dari letak kamarnya. "Hiks, tak pe–pernah hiks hiks, tepat dengan ja–janji sendiri..." Lirih gadis itu kecewa berat kepada Naruto yang kerap mendustai dirinya, memberinya angan-angan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi nyatanya itu semua hanya sekedar kata-kata manis sebagai penghibur dirinya yang kurang akan kasih sayang dari sosok orang tua laki-laki.

Dulu Hanami selalu membanggakan Naruto pada semua teman-temannya disekolah. Mengatakan ia sangat beruntung dan bahagia bisa memiliki seorang Papa yang sangat tampan, dan juga selalu rapi dalam berpenampilan.

Tapi sekarang gadis merah muda itu sadar, bahwa belum tentu memiliki Papa sempurna dirinya tercukupi dengan kasih sayang penuh dari seorang Ayah. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berfikir, apakah mungkin cuma dirinya seorang yang sulit mendapat perhatian dari seorang Ayah.

Hanami merasa bahwa semua temannya tak pernah mengeluh dalam mengatakan Ayah mereka tak bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak bersama keluarga. Dan yang membuatnya jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Ibundanya sanggup hidup dengan Naruto yang sering bepergian keluar kota meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Dan mereka hanya sering bermikomunikasi melalui ponsel, atau jejaring internet untuk bisa melihat masing-masing wajah orang yang sangat di rindukan akan sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Naruto memelan saat telah tiba diruang tamu, tas hitam di tangannya ia jatuhkan begitu saja dilantai ketika melihat Hanami yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Sakura sambil mereka berdua duduk diatas sofa.

Lelaki itu memacukan langkah, menghampiri letak sofa yang menjadi tempat kedua wanita merah mudanya duduk dengan Hanami yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura melihat kesamping, dan seketika itu pula ia langsung terkejut kala mendapati sosok Suami pirangnya sedang berjalan ketempatnya duduk.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah pulang !" Seru wanita itu seraya berdiri sambil menggendong Hanami yang menyembunyikan wajah dilekukan lehernya.

"Iya Sakura..." Naruto mendekati Sakura, kemudian ia menyentuh punggung kecil Hanami yang masih bergetar. "Sayang, tolong maafkan Papa." Ucapnya sedih, merasa bersalah pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Hanami...!" Gadis itu bergerak dalam gendongan Sakura, ia menjauhkan kepala dari leher sang Mama kemudian turun dari gendongannya lalu membalik badan menghadap kearah sang Papa lantas mendongak tinggi untuk bisa menatap sosok tampan itu dengan kedua mata sembabnya.

"Papa jahat, egois !" Hardiknya dengan suara serak, menandakan bahwa sejak tadi ia menangis tanpa henti sampai tak bisa tidur. "Selalu berbohong padaku." Tangan panjang Naruto yang terbalut oleh kemeja putih terulur kedepan untuk menyetuh pipi halus Hanami, namun langsung ditepis kasar oleh empunya.

"Sayang, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Pap—"

"Papa yang mengajarkanku untuk bersikap seperti ini..." Shappire tajam milik Hanami melirik kesamping tempat Sakura berdiri. Tak lama melempar lirikan sinis pada Sakura, lalu tatapan tajamnya berlalih lagi kedepan dan menatap Naruto dengan sorot yang sulit dibaca.

"Papa yang tak pernah menepati janjinya padaku, lalu Papa yang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dirumah, terus saja sibuk dengan urusan kantor, kantor dan kantor..." Bibir mungil bocah gulali itu bergetar, ia benar-benar tak sanggup mendapati tatapan penuh bersalah yang ditujukan oleh Naruto untuk dirinya. Itu semua karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu kuat untuk sosok Papa pirang tercintanya.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan hari dimana aku bisa bersama Papa, aku bahkan tadi sampai menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk berdandan agar aku terlihat sempurna saat pergi jalan bersama Papa dan Mama..." Kepala pirang Naruto tertunduk dalam kebawah, menatap wajah kusut sang putri merah muda karena ulah dirinya.

"Aku sangat menginginkan seperti apa rasanya mendapat kasih sayang penuh dari Papa." Bocah itu menutur sedih, kelopak bengkaknya menatap sendu wajah tampan Naruto. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti teman-temanku disekolah, mereka semua bahagia karena tak pernah jauh dari Papa mereka..."

Sakura terkesiap, yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama curhat lirih Hanami yang baru malam ini terungkap langsung di hadapan Naruto. Mengatakan semua isi hatinya lanngsung kepada sumber kekecewaan.

"Kenapa Papa ?" Lelaki bersurai pirang panjang itu maju kedepan, mendekati sosok Hanami yang terlihat sangat kacau. "Kenapa Papa harus melahirkan diriku di dunia ini jika Papa tak pernah bisa menyisakan waktu untuk diriku dan Mama."

"Sungguh sayang, Papa benar-benar menyesal telah membuatmu sedih seperti ini karena Papa..." Naruto mencekal pundak Hanami, akan tetapi kembali di tepis oleh empunya hingga terlepas dari bahu kecil tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku !" Gertak bocah itu dengan mata memicing tajam, mengerahkannya pada Naruto. "Untuk apa Papa bersikap sok perhatian padaku bila kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi..."

"Papa benar-benar jahat, tak pernah bisa meluangkan waktu sehari saja untukku." Naruto hanya diam, bahkan ia juga membiarkan tangan mungil Hanami menuding pelan perutnya dengan sebuah pukulan-pukulan kecil sambil tak henti menangis.

"Hiks hiks... Papa ja–jahat hiks." Sakura menarik pelan Hanami dari hadapan Naruto, membawa gadis mungil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya dari kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Kembali Naruto menyentuh bahu kecil Hanami, dan kali ini tak ada penolakan, melainkan hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar perih dalam telinga Naruto.

"Sayang, dengarkan Papa du—"

"TAK ADA YANG PERLU AKU DENGARKAN LAGI DARI PAPA." Naruto dan Sakura tersentak dalam bersamaan saat mendengar suara lantang Hanami yang menggema di dalam rumah mereka, meramaikan malam yang sunyi. "PAPA JAHAT !" Lagi, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Hanami dan ditujukan pada Naruto. Gadis cilik itu meninggalkan perut rata Sakura, lalu menatap wajah sedih sang Papa dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan.

"Aku benci Papa..." Usai menuntaskan kalimat lirihnya, Hanami langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke kamar atas dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dalam tangis pilu dan penuh akan rasa kecewa.

Sakura menahan pergelangan Naruto saat lelaki itu hendak menyusul putri mereka ke kamar atas, melarang Suami pirangnya kesana agar tak membuat Hanami semakin sedih karena melihat dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, lalu makan dan setelah itu istirahat. Aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan sehabis menangani semua masalah di kantor..." Suruhnya dengan suara lembut.

"Tap Saku—"

"Kau tenang saja Naruto-kun, masalah Hanami biar aku yang mengurusnya..." Sela wanita merah muda itu seraya mengulas senyum manis, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mengatasi semuanya.

Menghela nafas pendek, kemudian Naruto menganggukan kepala, menurut pada semua perintah sang Istri. "Tolong aku ya Sakura..." Pintanya, lalu mendapat anggukan kecil dari wanita itu.

"Sudah, cepat sana mandi, setelah itu jangan lupa makan dan istirahat." Meniggalkan senyum samar dalam sejenak, kemudian Naruto berbalik lantas berjalan menuju letak tangga yang akan membawa dirinya pergi ke kamar tidur.

Jade terang milik Sakura terus menatap lekat punggung lebar Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap sosok tegap itu dengan penuh cinta dan sayang.

"Kau jangan cemas Naruto-kun, aku pasti akan bisa membuat Hanami dapat mengerti betapa sibuknya dirimu untuk memberikan kami kesenangan..." Sakura bergumam halus, bibir mungilnya tak pernah pudar dari mengulas senyum manis. Ia pasti bisa membuat semuanya kembali normal seperti biasa, dimana keluarga kecil mereka yang selalu di penuhi dengan canda tawa ria bersama

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

.

Two-shoot lagi... Cari yang simple karena kalau terlalu banyak perchapter-nya bikin saya pusing untuk ngorek-ngorek otak supaya mendapatkan ide untuk chap selanjutnya.

Kan, kalau cuma two-shoot ringan dan gk terlalu terbebani, bisa dengan mudah mendapat ide untuk ffn lainnya :)

Okay, cukup itu saja. Sampai jumpa di chap akhir nanti.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry and I love you, Papa |Last Chap**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Main Chara : Hanami and NaruSaku. Warning : OOC. AU. Mainstream theme. Rated : T-M. Genre : Romance and family

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Enjoy It!**

Sebuah pintu bercat putih polos dibuka oleh seseorang dari arah dalam. Sentuhan— genggeman kokohnya masih bertahan di kenop, hingga kemudian dilepaskan begitu pintu kamar mandi tersebut telah ditutup kembali.

Tatapan iris blue safir yang berkilat tajam itu meneduh, tatkala mendapati punggung ramping dengan pemilik bersurai merah muda, yang nampak sedang sibuk memberesi kasur tempat tidur.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Melangkah kesana, kemudian langsung memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut dari arah belakang setibanya ia disana.

Sakura tersentak kecil. Buru-buru ia menegakan tubuh, lantas berbalik— menghadap kearah si pemeluk pinggangnya. "Anata..!" Berseru pelan, dengan nada khas miliknya.

Naruto menarik tangan mungil Sakura, mengajaknya duduk dipinggiran ranjang. "Bagaimana? Apa, 'kah kau sudah bicara dengan Hanami?" Tangan sang Istri ia genggam, dan sesekali mengecup punggung mulusnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tadi aku pergi ke kamar Hanami untuk bicara, tapi ternyata dia sudah tidur.." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengecupi punggung tangan Naruto dengan bibir peach miliknya. "Kurasa dia kelelahan.. mungkin karena menangis."

Satu tangan kokoh Naruto terjulur, menangkup pipi mulus Sakura dengan telapak lebarnya. "Tak apa, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini..." Ia mengecup dahi lebar Sakura, lalu saling menyentuhkan ujung hidung— beserta kening mereka.

Nafas segar Naruto berhembus hangat, dan menerpa permukaan bibir Sakura. Geli yang menggelitik ia rasakan.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Aku juga rindu padamu.. sangaaat rindu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto ikut tertawa. Menjauhkan wajah mereka, dan menciptakan jarak. "Sayang.. bagaimana kalau kita..." Ia menunjukan senyum mesum, yang menurut Sakura malah terlihat lucu dan sangat menggemaskan.

Perempuan itu terkikik— lagi. Pipi berkumis sang Suami ia sentuh, lalu meninggalkan kecupannya disana. "Kau belum makan, untuk itu makanlah dulu.." Ucapnya setelah itu, membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Nanti saja.. yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya dirimu, Sakura." Tangan Naruto memanjang, meraih pinggang kecil Sakura untuk mendekatkannya.

Sakura tersipu. "Sungguh ?"

Pria itu mengangguk bersama dengan senyum tipisnya...

Sakura bergerak, membuka tali handuk dari bagian pinggang Naruto. Kerah handuk kimono tersebut ia turunkan dari leher kokoh si pemakai, namun dengan tuntunan lembut dan senyumnya yang merekah manis.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu.. sekarang juga.. detik ini juga."

Kali ini Naruto menyeringai. Segera ia menuntun Sakura, membaringkannya diatas kasur lalu mengungkung tubuh mungil tersebut. "Miss you.. miss you so much." Ujung hidung mungil di bawahnya ia beri kecupan, dan setelah itu menyatukan sesama kening mereka.

"Miss you too, My love.."

Sakura bahkan tak sempat bersiap-siap, kala Naruto langsung menyerang bibirnya. Disela kecupan mereka, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Meraih sisi wajah Naruto, lantas mendongak untuk menyamankan pagutan bibir mereka.

Naruto mengangkat satu kaki jenjang Sakura, membuka selangkangan wanita itu untuk menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah sana. Lumatannya kian membara, membagi hasrat 'keinginan' terbesarnya kepada sang Istri tercinta.

Sakura bahkan tak mampu menahan erangannya, begitu ia merasakan telapak kasar milik Naruto mengelus paha bagian dalamnya. Rasa hangat dan getaran bak— sentruman listrik terasa begitu ketara dalam mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya, ketika ciuman mereka kian mendalam.

Lelaki pirang itu menurunkan 'sesuatu' dari selangkangan Sakura. Meninggalkan wajah bersemu wanitanya, bangkit lalu duduk, dan menatap lekat pinggang bagian bawah Sakura yang masih tertutupi oleh rok mini— biru.

Wanita merah muda itu menggigit bibir, sesekali jade terang miliknya menatap wajah tampan Naruto dengan malu-malu. Membiarkan celana dalamnya dilucuti, ia lalu hanya menurut— saja ketika kedua kakinya dituntun untuk diangkat.

Menurut Naruto.. tiada hal yang paling membanggakan untuknya, selain bisa membuat Sakura terbuai dengan semua sentuhan-setuhan hangat darinya. Mendengarkan wanita merah mudanya itu terus melenguh— tertahan, dan berkali-kali melepaskan— cairan cinta dengan wajah merah— menyeluruh.

Melihat paras cantik sang Istri yang bersemu padam, dan sesekali memberinya kecupan disetiap tempat yang bisa ia jangku ditengah 'membasahinya'.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Tak pernah ada lelahnya untuk Naruto, ketika mengamati rupa menggoda Sakura yang tengah menggeliat— gelisah di bawah tindihannya. Ia menjilat bibir bawah, memerhatikan wajah berpeluh Sakura dengan adanya rona pekat dikulit putih mulus tersebut.

Pria itu merunduk, mendekat pada wajah Sakura lalu mengecupi bagian kulitnya yang tengah diterangi oleh semu padam. Senyum— bangga tertera di parasnya yang tampan, tak ayal, membuat kelopak lentik di bawahnya itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

Begitu kelopak lentik Sakura terbuka— sepenuhnya, sepasang iris blue safir yang pertama kali menyapanya. Ia terkikik pelan, lalu segera menarik selimut dibagian pinggang Naruto untuk menutup tubuh mereka yang sedang— telanjang.

"Kau sangat cantik, manis, dan menggoda, sayang.." Tangan kokoh Naruto bergerak, bergeser dan berpindah kungkungan tepat disamping wajah Sakura. Ia lekas melepaskan 'penyatuan' mereka, dan tak ayal membuat erangan— manis tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Eenghh—" Kembali Sakura menggigit bibir, menahan rasa— sedikit perih dibagian selangkangannya. "A–apa secepat i–ini, Anata ?" Kepala merah mudanya bergeser, sedikit berpindah dari letak bantalnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengarnya. "Iya. Kenapa? Mau tambah 'ronde' lagi?" Tanyanya, sedikit menggoda sang Istri.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "T–tentu saja.. aku masih merindukan dirimu, Anata." Jawabnya, sambil menahan malu. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya dibalik pipinya yang kian memerah pekat.

Naruto menyeringai, dan kembali mendekati wajah Sakura. "Jika kau yang meminta, maka aku tak akan pernah bisa menolaknya..." Ia membisikan kalimat seduktifnya di dekat telinga Sakura, membuat kelopak empunya terpejam untuk menikmati sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam tubuhnya.

"Sshhh!" Naruto berdesis, merasakan tangan mungil wanita itu menggenggam dirinya dibalik selimut. "Aku menginginkannya, Sakura.." Jempolnya mengelus bibir peach Sakura, menatapnya dengan sorot— bergairah.

Tak bersuara, Sakura bergegas bangun. Meninggalkan tempatnya merebahkan diri, kemudian mendorong dada Naruto yang bidang. Ia menukar posisi mereka, duduk diatas perut berotot Naruto, lalu menelusupkan diri ke dalam selimut.

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, begitu mendapat sentuhan menggoda terhadapnya. Membiarkan Sakura berada di bawahnya, dan memilih untuk menikmati belaian— manja terhadap dirinya. Merasakan dengan seksama kuluman— rakus di bawah sana, dan sesekali mengumpat geram sambil mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura.

Malam yang indah...

Pas sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan yang sudah sah dalam ikatan benang merah...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Dengan sangat perlahannya Sakura membuka pintu kamar, menggigit bibir sebagai pelampiasan untuk menahan agar pintu tak bersuara. Kepala merah mudanya langsung melongok begitu pintu coklat polos tersebut sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, lantas matanya bergerak— mengamati seisi ruang kamar Hanami.

Temaram...

Cahaya pagi yang kini menerangi ruang kamar bernuansa biru lembut tersebut. Angin— embun berhembus dengan begitu lembutnya, menerbangkan— pelan tirai jendela.

Sakura masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan, hingga tak menimbulkan bunyi derap. Ia langsung tersenyum, begitu tiba di dekat ranjang Queen Size dan mendapati putri merah mudanya sedang terlelap disana.

Perempuan itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang, dan berderit pelan karenanya. Surai yang sama seperti miliknya itu ia sentuh.. ia elus dengan rasa sayang.

Mendapat sentuhan lembut, sedikit mengganggu Hanami dalam tidurnya. Gadis kecil itu terusik, badannya bergerak— meleok. Racauan halus lolos dari bibir mungilnya, hingga tak lama kemudian sepasang blue safir dibalik kelopak lentiknya tertampil, memancarkan kilau indahnya.

Mata Hanami menyipit, menjelasi sosok wanita yang kini tengah mengurai senyum manis kepadanya. Kali ini tangannya terangkat, lalu bergegas mengucak kedua matanya yang masih terasa— lengket saat dibuka.

Sepasang zambrud terang menyapa pagi hari Hanami...

"Mama...!"

Sakura masih tersenyum. Menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga, ia lalu merunduk dan memberi kecupan pada kening Hanami. "Selamat pagi sayang.."

Hanami ikut tersenyum— juga bahagia. Tak segera bangun, ia malah berpindah kemudian menjadikan sebelah paha Sakura sebagai bantal untuk menyanggah kepalanya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati belaian terhadap kepalanya.

"Ini hari minggu, hari aku libur sekolah."

Terdengar suara tawa lembut khas Sakura. "Iya sayang, Mama tahu kok..." Ia menyentuh pipi mulus Hanami, membawa— pejaman mata sang putri untuk mengarah padanya. "Mama hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Maaf ya, kalau kedatangan Mama malah mengganggu tidurmu."

Spontan, kelopak lentik Hanami terbuka begitu cepat. Melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata, dan memanyunkan bibirnya yang peach. "Apa-apaan ucapan Mama itu !" Sungutnya, terdengar mengambek.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Itu memang benar, bukan ?" Ujarnya, sukses mendenguskan sang putri dipangkuan pahanya.

"Aku tak mengatakannya, hanya Mama saja yang langsung berpendapat sendiri.." Papar bocah itu, lalu bersedekap ditengah berbaring telentangnya. Menatap sang Mama dari bawah, namun dengan pandangan sinis.

Kali ini Sakura tertawa. Hatinya berdesir hangat, kala mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari sang putri yang benar-benar serupa dengan pandangan sinis Sumainya. Keduanya bagaikan buah pinang yang dibelah dua, benar-benar sama peris dari segi paras maupun sifat— watak.

"Sudah cukup ngomelnya ?" Hanami kembali mendengus. "Ya sudah.. kalau begitu cepatlah bangun, lalu turun dan sarapan bersama Papa." Sakura menurunkan kepala pink Hanami. Ia bangkit— berdiri, mengambil selimut lalu melipatnya.

"Mama, aku tidak mau turun..."

Gerakan Sakura terhenti. "Kenapa ?" Tatapan herannya mengarah tepat pada Hanami. Kembali duduk, lantas saling mempertemukan pandangan mata mereka.

Hanami bersedekap— lagi. "Aku masih marah kepada Papa." Matanya terpejam, menirukan dengan sama persisnya sifat angkuh Naruto disaat masih remaja dulu.

Puncak kepala Hanami mendapat sentuhan, dan selanjutnya kacakan gemas. Sakura yang melakukannya malah tertawa, tak sadar bahwa perlakuannya membuat putri merah muda itu mencemberutkan wajah jelitanya.

Titisan dari peri bunga khas Jepang itu menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby dan merona, juga memanyunkan bibir bagian bawahnya...

"Ayo, ikut Mama turun..."

Keangkuhan Hanami lenyap. "Mamaaa~" Ia merengek manja. Memegang lengan Sakura, sambil menunjukan wajah memelas.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak sayang.. kau harus turun dan minta maaf kepada Papa."

Hanami berdecak, lalu mendesah frustasi. "Tapi Ma—"

"Hana sayang..." Sakura bergegas menyentuh pipi Hanami, dan menangkupnya. Membawa pandangan gadis itu agar mengarah tepat padanya. "Jangan begitu kepada Papa. Dia adalah tulang punggung keluarga kita, dia pria yang menafkahi kita berdua.."

"Iya, aku ta—

"Dengarkan Mama dulu sayang !"

Hanami nampak tertegun kala mendapat teguran sigap tersebut...

"Dia Papamu, Suamiku.. kepala keluarga yang membahagiakan kita. Mencukupi semua kebutuhan kita, menuruti apa keinginan kita, dan dia juga yang membuatmu terlahir di dunia ini."

Kini bocah merah muda itu terhenyak mendengarnya...

Sakura menyentuh dagu lancip Hanami, sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni gadis cilik itu kebelakang telinga. "Papa yang sudah mengenalkanmu kepada dunia, dan karena Papa juga-lah kau bisa mempunyai banyak teman. Kau harus tahu itu sayang, untuk itu kau harus bisa menghargai semua usaha Papa untuk membahagiakan kita semampunya."

Hanami tertunduk dalam kebisuan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tak sepantasnya ia memperlakukan Papanya sekejam itu, tak seharusnya pula ia berlaku egois. Malah seharusnya ia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan, karena Tuhan-lah yang sudah mengutus Papa pirangnya itu untuk menjadi Ayahandanya.

Penyesalan mulai menghantui perasaan gadis polos tersebut...

Kedua sisi wajah putrinya Sakura tangkup, membawanya— menengadah kearahnya. "Mengerti, Hana putriku sayang.." Ajunya kemudian, dan menatap bersungguh-sungguh biru samudera dihadapannya.

Dengan pelannya Hanami menganggukan kepala. Parasnya yang cantik itu nampak sedih, lengkungan di bibir tipisnya tertera ke bawah. Tak tahu kenapa, setelah mendengar kata-kata dari sang Ibunda, hatinya serasa menclos, ditambah lagi dengan sosok Papa tercintanya yang membayangi benaknya.

"Ma.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Papa."

Senyum terkembang, lalu menghiasi wajah jelita Sakura. "Boleh saja.. tapi Papa belum bangun." Hanami nampak tersentak begitu mendengar jawaban darinya. Ia hanya tertawa, dan menampilkan wajah— sok polos.

"Dari ucapan Mama, membuat aku mengira kalau Papa sudah bangun sejak tadi, dan sekarang sedang sarapan..." Papar bocah itu, lalu tertawa pelan. Melupakan kesedihannya— sebentar, dan menggoyahkan kekerasan hatinya untuk mengakui kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat kepada Papa tercintanya.

"Mamaa~" Putri Namikaze itu bergegas menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Sakura, yang terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan baginya.

"Iya sayang..." Sahut Nyonya Namikaze, sembari mengelus puncak kepala Hanami.

"Aku sayang Mama, dan aku juga sayang Papa. Aku sayang kalian berdua, aku juga sangat mencintai kalian berdua..." Wajah cantik Hanami bersembunyi, tenggelam dibalik dada Sakura. Lingkaran tangannya kian— mengerat, melilit bagian pinggang kecil Sakura.

"Bukan hanya kau saja. Kami juga menyayangi dan mencintaimu.. Kakek, Nenek, Mama dan Papa. Kami semua sangat menyangimu nak.. lebih dari apapun..." Kecupan— demi kecupan mendarat dipuncak kepala Hanami.

"Mama.. aku ingin minta maaf kepada Papa."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menciptakan jarak, mempertemukam tatapan, dan tak lupa dengan seulas senyum manisnya. "Tentu sayang. Itu memang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan, karena bukan hanya Papamu saja yang bersalah dalam hal ini."

Gadis jelita itu mengangguk paham. "Boleh aku menemui Papa sekarang ?" Tangan sang Ibunda ia genggan erat, sembari memelaskan wajah.

"Boleh, asal jangan sampai membangunkan Papa..." Lagi-lagi Hanami mengangguk, namun kali ini terlihat begitu riang. "Tapi tak apalah, kalau Papa terbangun tanpa sengaja."

Sakura terkikik— geli. Ahh! Rasanya, ia jadi malu gara-gara keplin-planannya sendiri...

Hanami turun, lalu berdiri disamping Sakura duduk. "Ayo Ma..." Ia raih tangan wanita itu, dan bergegas menariknya keluar meninggalkan kamar.

Disela langkah mereka, tawa riang berhambur— meluncur secara manis dari mulut kedua Ibu dan anak tersebut. Mereka keluar meninggalkan kamar tersebut, dan selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi derap langkah tergesa diluar sana.

Hanami berlari kecil...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Begitu pintu terbuka, Hanami langsung berlari masuk menerjang ranjang— tempat dimana Naruto masih tidur. Ia naik, dan merebahkan diri disamping Naruto. Memeluk tubuh kekar itu, dan menjadikan lengan kokohnya untuk menyanggah kepala.

Sakura mendudukan diri di dekat Naruto. Duduk tenang disana, seraya terus memerhatikan wajah tampan Naruto yang sedang terlelap.

"Tidur Papa nyenyak sekali..." Hanami berujar pelan, merendahkan nadanya saat berkata demikian. "Aku sayang Papa." Gumamnya, lantas mendaratkan kecupan sayangnya dikulit pipi halus Naruto.

"Papa juga sayang Hana..."

Hanami tersentak. Buru-buru ia mengangkat kepala, melongok ke dekat wajah Naruto. Sakura tertawa melihatnya, membekap— pelan bibir mungilnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Papa sudah bangun ?" Gadis itu duduk, menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang nampak polos. Ia mengerjap, dan bibir mungilnya terbuka kecil.

"Hnn.. menurut Hana." Tangan Naruto terjulur, menyentuh puncak kepala Hanami dan mengelusnya. "Maafkan Papa atas kejadian semalam, ya sayang..." Ucapnya, sambil tersenyum lebar hingga sudut matanya mengerut.

Hanami menggeleng. "Tidak Pa.. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Berujar demikian, ia lantas merebahkan kepala merah mudanya di dada telanjang Naruto. Memejamkan mata, menyesap wangi maskulin dari kulit hangat Naruto. "Aku yang bersalah disini, bukan Papa."

Sakura meraih lengan kokoh Naruto. Menjulurkannya di bawah bantal, dan ia jadikan tempat untuk merebahkan kepalanya.

Naruto masih setia mengelus surai sutra Hanami. Bahkan, terkadang mengecupnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengecup puncak kepala Istri pinky-nya. "Aku sayang kalian berdua, wanita merah mudaku..."

Senyum bahagia terpatri, dan menghiasi paras jelita dua Namikaze merah muda tersebut. Hanami menyelipkan batang hidung mancungnya di dada Naruto yang bidang, dan Sakura kian mengeratkan pelukannya kepada dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dalam hidupnya.

Kelopak sipit Naruto terkatup, menikmati dekapan hangat dari kedua wanita pinkish tercintanya..

"Terimakasih, Sakura..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Neneeeekk...!"

"Aahh! Cucuku sayang.." Kushina berjongkok, merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Cucu. Hanami berlari kecil, mendatangi Kushina yang tengah bersiap memeluknya.

Ditengah memeluk lengan kekar Naruto, senyum Sakura merekah lebar. Gemuruh dalam hatinya berdesir hangat, melihat keluarganya yang tak lagi dilanda dengan hawa panas dan aura gelap.

"Aku kangen Nenek..." Pelukan terhadap leher Kushina mengerat, membuat tawanya terdengar riang ditelinga. Ia balas memeluk sang Cucu, melingkari pinggang mungilnya sambil sesekali mencium rambut atasnya yang be-semerbak aroma cherry.

"Nenek juga kangen Hana.."

Minato yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri, kini ikut berjongkok di dekat sang Istri. Mendaratkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Hanami, juga ikut tertawa bersama keduanya.

"Hana sayang, sekarang sudah besar ya..." Lelaki setengah baya itu mengacak surai gulali milik Hanami, membuat tataannya tak serapi diawal.

Hanami melepaskan pelukannya bersama Kushina. Ia kembali berdiri, dan menatap kakek pirangnya dengan mata bergetar. "Kakek..." Panggilnya terdengar— seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

Ialah rindu...

"Aku juga kangen kakek..."

Dan selanjutnya, tubuh tegap Minato mendapat terjangan gesit. Ia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang dibuatnya, namun dengan sigap tangan kokohnya melingkari pinggang ramping sang Cucu, membuatnya urung terhuyung lebih jauh.

"Kakek juga kangen dengan Hanami.. kangeeen sekali.."

Sakura terkikik geli, mengundang tolehan kepala Naruto mengarah padanya. "Bahagianya.." Pria itu tersenyum begitu mendengar gumaman halus tersebut, membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi— keatas.

"Sekali lagi.. terimakasih, Sakura."

Sakura melirik Naruto, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya...

Bukan ide yang buruk, di hari libur ini Sakura mengusulkan untuk pergi mengujungi tempat tinggal Kakek dan Nenek Hanami. Ia tahu, kedua mertuanya itu pasti juga sangat merindukan Cucu semata wayang mereka.

Dan nyatanya, memang benar apa yang Sakura fikirkan...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Kembali kecupan mendarat di dahi Sakura yang lebar, membuatnya kian merona kala itu juga. Ia mengulum senyum, dan menyisir kearah belakang poni pirang Naruto dari dahinya. Dan selanjutnya, bergegas ia berikan kecupan disana.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya..." Dahi keduanya saling bersentuhan, ujung hidung mereka— juga saling bersahutan. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi Istriku.. terimakasih karena telah melahirkan anakku, sekaligus menjadi Ibu dari anakku.. terimakasih untuk cinta dan kasih sayangmu, dan terimakasih juga untuk semua ketulusanmu kepadaku."

Wanita itu bergerak kecil, mengelus rambut lembut Naruto. "Tak hanya dirimu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku juga berterimakasih.. kau yang sudah mau memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangmu kepadaku, dan kau juga yang sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya..."

Mata Naruto terpejam, kemudian tersenyum. "Kaulah sumber kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Tak ada satu-pun orang yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dari letak hatiku, dan hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini melebihi apapun."

Kepala Sakura terangkat, lalu bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Naruto. Meninggalkannya setelah itu, dan kembali saling mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka. "Naruto-kun adalah hidupku.. nyawaku.. jantungku.. hatiku.. kebahagiaanku.. dan tuntunan arah jalanku menuju surga."

"..." Naruto diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Aishiteru, Anata."

"Aishiteru yo, Tsuma.."

Naruto bangkit, melepaskan kungkungannya pada Sakura. Bergeming hanya untuk menarik selimut, lalu digunakan untuk membungkus tubuh mereka. Ia membuka kemeja putih dari tubuh atletisnya, dan melemparkan begitu saja kemeja ditangannya ke lantai.

"Sayang, aku menginginkan dirimu lagi.. detik ini juga." Pria itu membuka balutan piayama daster dari tubuh ramping Sakura. Menatap lekat wajah merona wanitanya, dan menjilat bibir tatkala mendapati kulit mulus Sakura yang terekspos dengan jelas di depan matanya.

"T–tentu.. silahkan. Naruto-kun boleh mengambil 'jatah' dariku malam ini."

Naruto merunduk— kian mendekat pada wajah Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, dapat ia rasakan betapa lembut dan nikmatnya bibir ranum Sakura. Ia memagutnya, sembari mengelus kulit pipi Sakura.

 **Tokk.. tokk!**

Dengan berat hati Naruto melepaskan bibir kenyal Sakura darinya. Decakan jengkel tak dapat terelakan, membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya terkekeh karenanya.

"Sebentar ya, Anata.."

Anggukan pelan mewakili jawaban Naruto...

Sakura bangun, duduk sejenak lalu turun dan memungut kemeja putih yang Naruto lemparkan tadi. Ia mengenakannya, dan menghiraukan tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat kedodoran dibalik balutan kemeja berlengan panjang tersebut.

Perempuan itu menghampiri letak pintu...

 **Cklekk...**

"Maaf Nyonya.. ini pesanan Anda." Seorang bell-boy menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan dengan sopan kepada Sakura. Senyum ramah terpatri di wajah tan-nya, menunjukan kesopanan dan keramahannya terhadap tamu.

Sakura merogoh saku kemejanya, dan kebetulan pula ia mendapat uang lembar di dalam sana. Ia langsung menyerahkan uangnya kepada bell-boy tersebut, dan sedemikian pula berucap. "Terimakasih."

Bell-boy tersebut menyahut— masih dengan nada sopannya. Menerima uang tip pemberian dari Sakura, ia lalu membungkuk sopan dan selanjutnya pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut.

Sakura memasang DND Card di kenop, dan setelah itu pintu tersebut ditutup. Ia berbalik, meletakan bingkisan ditangannya keatas meja.

"Tsuma.. cepatlah kemari !" Naruto berseru dari ranjang— tempatnya berbaring tanpa pakaian atas. Matanya menyipit, menatap 'tak sabar' Sakura yang nampak begitu menggoda di depan matanya.

Wanita musim semi itu mengulum senyum, dan bergegas menyusul Naruto yang sedang menunggu dirinya.

"Iya, aku datang.. Anata..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

– **Th** **e End** **–**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

Wkwkwk... Saya yg nulis sendiri, kok malah jadi kayak orang gila yah? Ketawa-ketiwi(?), dan merona sendiri pas ngebayangin setiap scene dalam fic ini.. terutama saat terkena scene NaruSaku..

Manis bangeett atuhhh...! *^_^* Ampe Diabetes dibuatnya :D


End file.
